She Crept Up On Me
by Sugar Cubes and Underwear
Summary: "Did you love Annie right away, Finnick?" "No." A long time passes before he adds, "She crept up on me." The epic story of Finnick and Annie was never revealed during the Hunger Games Trilogy. This is how the boy with the trident and the poor mad girl from district four came to be, and the story begins at childhood following through to their time in the arena and beyond.
1. Safe

_At six years of age, Annie Cresta first laid eyes upon Finnick Odair._

Annie's family were not paticularly rich, nor were they paticularly poor. Her mother made nets for a living and sold them to the locals whilst her father was a fisherman like many others in the district. It was a Tuesday morning when Annie's sister, Clarisse, took her out on to the beach. The two Cresta girls sat together on the warm sand in their long, flowery dresses that reached down past their knees, Clarisse attempting to show her seven year old sister to tie knots properly. Young Annie however showed little interest in the demonstration as she moved her gaze towards the gently lapping waves. Her pretty green eyes took note of the froth remaining on the damp sand as the water was pulled back. What else could she see. . . a boat? Fishermen?

"Annie. . . Annie, are you listening?" Annie whipped her head around quickly to face her sister, flinching at the annoyed expression painted across her face. Clarisse sighed heavily, placing her unfinished net down. She adressed her sister once more, "Annie, this is important. You're going to have to do this yourself some day." Annie nodded as if she understood, and Clarisse went back to her demonstration, chattering away. Though she wasn't listening, Annie watched her sister as not to hurt her feelings. Clarisse was thirteen, six years older than Annie. She was quite pretty, with light brown hair and hazel eyes and pretty little freckles on her cheeks, but her face looked too worn and tired for someone her own age. Clarisse was a talented girl and helped her mother with the net making, but she was too afraid to fish. Annie adored Clarisse in every way, but she was often a pain to listen to.

Soon enough, Annie found her gaze travelling back towards the water, but Clarisse didn't seem to notice as the younger girl focused in on two figures not too far from them. One of them was a man - as far as Annie could tell - and the other a boy, probably around her age. Annie leaned forwards a little as to get a clearer view, jumping back as the man stabbed his trident into the water. She could see the boy watching him with interest, keeping as still as he possibly could. When he called out in triumph, the older man shushed him and Annie couldn't help but giggle.

"What're you laughing at?" Annie had almost forgotten about Clarisse who stared curiously at her. Clearing her throat, Annie shot another question back at her sister.

"Who's that?" she pointed towards the two figures with their backs to them. Clarisse squinted and leaned forwards before replying,

"I think that's Mr. Odair, and that's probably his son. Why?" Annie shrugged and so Clarisse went back to talking about knots.

* * *

**One year later**

Annie Cresta sat on the kitchen countertop, now seven years old. Her legs dangled down, almost touching the floor. As her Dad entered the room, Annie glanced up at him and took a deep breath in,

"Dad, can I come fishing with you?" Annie had asked her surprised father to which he replied,

"I suppose so. . . Do you really want to?" Annie nodded enthusiastically, her wavy hair bouncing up and down. Annie's father was tall and broad-shouldered. He looked like a firm man but in reality, he was kindly and fair. His hair was the same brown as Annie's and his eyes the same light hazel as Clarisse. He nodded, smiling warmly at his daughter, "Alright then, get ready and we'll go out on the boat," Annie hopped down from her place on the counter and raced off into her shared bedroom, slipping into her sandals.

The sea was calm that morning and many other fishermen were out on their early morning rounds. Annie's family were fortunate enough to own their own boat, so fishing was a much easier experience. But even in the shallow end, Annie felt unsafe as the old, wooden vessel creaked it's way through the water. Each time the boat rocked, Annie would lurch forwards in an attempt to save herself, much to the amusement of her father.

"It's just the waves Annie," he told his anxious-looking daughter who seemed seldom reassured by his words. She clung to the sides for dear life. A little further in, her father stopped paddling and cast his net across the side, "Now you have to be quiet Annie, okay?" Annie nodded and raised a finger to her lips to show she had understood the message.

After several minutes, Annie became restless and began fiddling with the hem of her dress. It had become muddy and dirty on the back and surely her mother would kill her. Glancing up, Annie took note of all the other fishermen further back into the shore, wading around in the shallow end with spears and tridents. She saw Mr. Odair, and his son. His son was tall and handsome, with bronze hair and pretty green eyes resembling the colour of the sea. He was a little older than Annie, at least by a few years, and she had never learnt his name. Annie watched as he stabbed his spear into the water in an attempt to catch a fish with little success. She giggled a little before remembering that her father was there - he didn't notice. As time progressed, Annie noticed that the wooden boat was moving more violently than before and much more quickly, but she said nothing. It wasn't until a wave crept up on the boat, taking both Annie and her father by surprise. Screaming out, her father lurched forward to grab her but it was too late as Annie was knocked over the edge of the boat and pulled by a strong current.

"Annie!" she could make out her father's voice as the water crashed around her, and if she could have screamed back she would have. As her head bobbed underwater, Annie's feet tried to find the ocean floor but they were out too deep. Thrashing wildly, Annie struggled to keep the herself afloat as she gasped for air, "She can't swim, **she can't swim!**" she could hear over the sounds of her own splashing. The disturbance of water caught her attention and a pair of hands clasped around her waist, pulling her towards the shore.

"It's okay, it's okay - I've got you." a boy's voice murmured into her ear. Annie could just make out the figure of her father having jumped into the water after her as she was dragged away. He looked shaken and scared, but there was relief spreading across his face. Annie coughed, trying to expel the water from her lungs - she felt nauteous and headachey. As they reached the shore, Annie heard the voice of her saviour,

"Are you okay?" the boy sat cross-legged behind her, holding her close. Annie nodded slowly, whimpering a little, "What's your name?"

"A-Annie. . ." she managed to say in response, still shivering as she blinked in shock. He squeezed her in a reassuring manner.

"I've got you Annie, it's okay. . ."


	2. Indivisible

"I can't play with you now, Annie," the bronze-haired boy told the petite brunette jogging after him. Ever since he'd 'rescued' her, as she'd put it, Annie Cresta had been following Finnick Odair around demanding that they play together. Annie's idea of playing was rather boring to Finnick, consisting mostly of collecting seashells and making bracelets out of beads, "I'm going fishing,"

"But you never catch anything!" Annie stopped as Finnick turned towards her and let out a small, exasperated sigh. She tilted her head before asking in a small voice, "You'll play with me after, right?" Not wanting to disappoint the younger girl, he nodded,

"Sure," Annie smiled, satisfied with his answer and settled herself down on a towel on the shore. The younger boy waded into the water holding his makeshift spear. Closing his eyes, Finnick attempted to concentrate as his father had told him to.

"Finnick! Finnick, look!" Finnick's eyes shot open and he let out a small sigh as he spun round to face the younger girl racing towards the small pools of water between rocks in her bare feet. Crouching down, she motioned towards the tide pools, "There's crabs!" she reached a hand into the pool causing Finnick to panic and jog towards her,

"Annie don't!" he yelled. Annie's eyes widened and she yanked her hand from the water instantaneously. Blinking confusedly, she began to laugh, Finnick slowing as he neared her,

"I was only going to touch it," Finnick panted for breath, crouching over with his hand on his knees,

"That- That's what I. . . mean, " he spoke between breaths, inhaling deeply, "It'll pinch you," but Annie didn't seem to be listening,

"Why don't you fish for crabs instead?" Annie asked him, tilting her head. Finnick laughed, causing her to pout and frown heavily, "What's so funny? It'd be easier than fishing for fish, and you can eat crabs too,"

"No one wants to eat crabs, Annie,"

"Dad eat crabs, Mama eats crabs," Annie replied hotly, her frown deepening, "Only sometimes though. . . Help me fish him out?" Finnick shook his head before pulling her to her feet with his free hand,

"Leave him alone," Annie yanked her arm out of his reach quickly, folding her arms. Finnick sighed, "C'mon Annie, I'll show you how to fish?" Annie considered the idea for a moment, tapping her foot against the ground as Finnick watched impatiently. Eventually, she nodded and Finnick grinned, grabbing her hand once more and pulling her towards the water,

"Wait!" Annie cried, stopping as the water reached her ankles. Finnick spun and gave her a curious look. Annie looked slightly frightened as she spoke in a small voice, "Not too deep. . ." Finnick had almost forgotten about her 'near-death experience'.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he replied firmly, but his voice had a soothing quality to it. Holding out his hand, he spoke once more, "Do you trust me?" Annie stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before her eyes met his and she nodded, allowing him to take hold of her hand. She took note of the roughness of his palms for such a young boy whereas Annie's were smooth and soft. Finnick led her until they were about knee-deep when he stopped. Annie hitched her trousers up for precaution, "You have to be quiet, okay?" Annie couldn't remember how long they were standing there for; she had practically zoned out before Finnick raised a finger to his lips to signal for her to be extra quiet. Annie returned the gesture to show that she understood. Instantaneously, Finnick stabbed his spear down into the water and Annie flinched at the noise it made. The boy yelled in triumph as he pulled the dead fish out from the water and Annie stared in horror, "I caught one! Yes!"

"That's barbaric!" Finnick blinked at her in disbelief,

"That's how fishing works Annie-"

"Well, it's awful. Why aren't you kinder? Why don't you pull them out of the water like my Dad?" Finnick swallowed before replying,

"This is the kinder way, Annie. It's a quick death, so they don't suffer. Remember how you felt when you were drowning?" Annie flinched a little at his words, but Finnick carried on tentatively, "Well, that's just how the fish feel when you pull them out of the water - they suffer." Annie became quiet at this, Finnick moving his gaze away. He raised his spear and began his way back to the shore, "You coming?" he called back, "I'll play with you now," Annie nodded before hurrying after him, splashing up water as she moved. Finnick placed his catch into the bucket he had brought before turning to face Annie. He looked pleased with himself, "Dad's gonna be so proud. . " he murmured aloud, almost grinning. His next sentence was directed towards her and he spoke louder, "You must be my good luck charm, Annie." Annie tilted her head before smiling smally. Finnick smiled back before speaking again, "So, what do you want to do?" He dreaded the answer, knowing it would be something boring like collecting rocks or making necklaces. He was surprised at her answer.

"Can you ride a bike?" Finnick blinked at her confusedly before she carried on, "Only Clarisse got one for her birthday, but she said I can use it. It's at my house so I could go get it, if you want?" she watched him hopefully, his mouth curling into a small smile,

"Go on, then," Delighted, Annie sped away only to return with the bike a few minutes later. It was a little big for the two children, but Annie managed to hop up onto the saddle with ease. Tentatively the girl began to pedal, squealing as the bike wobbled from side to side. Finnick stepped along-side her, trying to grab ahold of the handlebars to steer her. As the bicycle toppled over, Finnick at least managed to save Annie from hitting the ground. The brunette pushed hair from her face as she giggled,

"Your turn," Finnick raised his arms in defence and shook his head wildly,

"I can't ride a bike,"

"Neither can I," Annie persisted, taking hold of his arm and tugging, "C'mon Finn,"

Minutes later, the two were whizzing round the beach as Finnick pedaled and Annie clung to him from the back. The bucket containing the catch lay forgotten as the tide persisted to move inwards. Annie almost screamed as she lost her footing but this soon became laughter as she wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and held on for dear life.

"Finnick," Annie spoke through fading giggles, "Finnick stop, I feel sick. . ." The young boy pressed down on the brakes harshly and Annie fell backward onto the soft sand. Hurriedly, Finnick jumped from the saddle and crouched down beside her, hiding laughter,

"Sorry Annie, you okay?" she nodded with a hiccough, rising to her feet and wiping grains from her denim trousers,

"Annie!" the young girl's head whipped around at the sound of her sister's voice, "Mom wants you inside, now!" Annie shot Finnick an apologetic look before calling back to Clarisse,

"Okay! I'll be there in a minute!"

"Is that my bik-?!"

"I said I'll be there in a minute, Clarisse don't nag me!" Finnick's eyes widened and a smile crept across his face,

"You said she let you use the bike,"

"She didn't say I couldn't" Annie smiled back, pulling it up by the handlebars and beginning her way towards her house. Raising her right arm, she called back to him, "Bye, Finnick Odair!"

And from that day on, Finnick and Annie became inseperable, united and indivisible. No one could doubt their friendship.


	3. Volunteer

Despite District Four being a wealthy place full of children who are more than capable of handling themselves in the games, Reaping Day is still something adults and children alike fear. Attendance is mandatory, unless you are bed-ridden or on the brink of death.

Annie Cresta held her sister's hand tightly as they pushed through crowds of children, all looking equally solemn and pained. Many had younger siblings practically attached to their hip, clutching them as if they would never let go. Annie was nine and not eligible for the games yet, but Clarisse was fifteen and there was a minuscule chance that her name would be drawn on this day. Dressed in a green frock that hung off her frame neatly, Clarisse would have looked beautiful had it not been for the pained expression and trembling lips. Her hair had been done up into neat curls and her mother had painted her nails for her. Around her arm, she wore a sea-shell bracelet Annie had made for her several weeks earlier. She allowed her sister to hold her tight, until it was time to sign in. Crouching down to Annie's height, Clarisse cupped her younger sister's cheeks. Smiling sadly, the older girl planted a kiss on Annie's forehead before reverting to her full height and making her way over towards the other children, her movements stiff and almost robotic. Annie watched as her sister, on the brink of tears, took her place among other teenagers. Taking a step back, Annie spun around to find her parents but instead came face to face with Finnick Odair.

Seeing the tears in Annie's eyes she had previously tried to blink away, Finnick felt his heart sink. At eleven years of age Finnick wasn't quite old enough for the games, but it wouldn't be long until he too would have to stand with his head held high in a crowd, dread and fear eating his insides out as he awaited the name of this year's champion. For now he had nothing to fear, but Annie did. Her sister was an eligible candidate, and her name was in eight times today. He took Annie's hand in his own and she sniffed a thank you. As the last few latecomers signed in, Finnick led Annie back towards a place in the crowd, somewhere near her parents. Annie caught a glimpse of her distraught mother looking as if she would break down, leaning into her father's chest. Finnick's father was a few rows behind them, talking to another man.

"You okay?" Finnick asked her, concern evident in his voice. No, Annie wanted to reply, but she nodded instead. Finnick gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, jumping as a high-pitched noise echoed across the town square.

"Welcome, welcome!" a tall, caramel-skinned lady wearing bright blue clothing a few shades darker than the sky had stepped up onto stage. It was District Four's escort, Mayelle Vipointe, a woman who appeared to be quite frightening to Annie. A dazzling white smile was plastered onto her face, but even Annie could tell that she was less than happy to be here and away from the Capitol, "Welcome to the sixty-second annual hunger games!" As she paused, the town square was practically silent other than several coughs and sneezes. Nevertheless Mayelle continued, gesturing to the huge monitor placed to her right, "Before we begin, we have a special film for you all, brought to you from the Capitol,"

The film was filled with Capitol propaganda depicting the dark days and praising President Snow for leading this great nation. It tried to justify the hunger games as a merciful punishment, but it was so much greater than that. Finnick felt Annie grip his hand a little tighter as it ended.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" Mayelle chirped, recieveing little response other than murmurs and a few chuckles. She swallowed hard before continuing, "So. . . the time has come to select our tributes who will represent District Four in the sixty-second annual hunger games," she smiled once more with a small giggle that almost made Finnick sick, "Now, ladies first," Mayelle took long strides in her six-inch heels towards a glass bowl filled to the brim with female names. The twelve year-olds in the front row linked arms and prayed to a god who wasn't listening as she selected a thin strip and made her way back towards the microphone. Clearing her throat, Mayelle read out,

"Clarisse Cresta!"

Whatever Annie happened to be thinking in that moment was lost. Even Finnick let go of her hand for just a second. It was her mother's high-pitched wail that brought her back into reality. Annie watched as her sister, trembling and terrified, tentatively stepped her way through the crowds looking as if she would faint at any second.

"Come on up dear!"

Clarisse glanced around helplessly, but everyone took a step back from her as if she carried an infectious disease of some sort. Even the girls who were supposed to be her friends, refused to make eye contact, ashamed that they could not or would not do anything to help her. For a brief moment, hazel eyes met green and Annie wished in vain that she could do something other than watch uselessly as her sister was dragged to her almost imminent death. Clarisse could not fight, nor could she kill. She could make nets, paint nails and wear pretty little dresses. She could curl hair, ride and bike and talk to boys. She could not win.

Finnick felt conflicting emotions. On one hand, he wanted to pull Annie into a tight embrace and never let her go, but something told him this wasn't the time and so he loosened his grip on her palm.

Eventually, Clarisse had to be half-dragged up onto stage by peacekeepers in sparkling white uniforms. Annie could hear her mother sobbing and almost screaming, murmuring her eldest daughter's name into her husband's shoulder. She could see Clarisse fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist, clutching it between the fingers of her trembling hand. But Annie could not believe the next thing she heard.

"I volunteer!"

Everyone's heads turned as a tall, broad-shouldered girl with dark hair and a pale face called out. Annie craned her neck just enough to see her jogging amist the crowds towards the stage. Annie felt herself breathe again as Clarisse spun to face her savior. The peacekeepers let go of her arms as the dark-haired girl approached and Clarisse could no longer hold in her tears. Embracing this total stranger who looked to be a few years older than herself, Annie could hear her sob incoherent gratitudes, but the girl didn't seem to mind. She looked like a Career, the type who would usually win the games. Mrs Cresta sobbed louder, but more out of relief than sadness as she broke away from the crowds to hug her eldest daughter. By now, Clarisse was in tears too as she clutched at her mother's dress. Annie raced forwards to meet her sister, joining in on the huddle. Clarisse whispered 'I love yous' and other sentences Annie couldn't make sense of into her ears as the volunteer introduced herself as Katri Lockhearst.

On that day, Annie learnt of the true, harsh reality of the games. They weren't just something to fear like a nightmare, because you can wake up from a nightmare; but there is no way to escape reality.


End file.
